


Say I Love You When You’re Not Listening

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 'hi oops!' just because i'm obsessed with it, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Eleanor is a Larry shipper, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, mentions of sophiam too, zerrie is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Who are you going to prom with?” Harry asked Louis.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Louis looked at him and a panic took over. “Oh, I’m uh, going with Eleanor.” He regretted it the second it was out of his mouth.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Harry’s face immediately fell. “Oh.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Louis did not want to make him like this. Hell he didn’t even know why he said it. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or an au where Louis wants Harry to ask him to prom but accident ruins his own chances by saying he’s going with Eleanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I Love You When You’re Not Listening

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic. it took a lot of time since i apparently have a bad habit of not being able to finish what i start. i'm not from britain so i don't know how prom actually happens and stuff so the mistakes are all mine.  
> i hope you guys like it.  
> title from 'distance' by christina perri

It’s a sunny day and Louis is enjoying it very much as he looks out the window of his classes. As soon as the bell rings, he gets up from his seat and takes long strides to reach the grounds where Harry might be waiting for him.

He passed various people chirping excitedly about the upcoming prom. It was like the talk of the town, er, school. He didn’t get the buzz around it though.

Harry and Louis had been friends for as long as he could remember. They did everything together, which consisted of spending their lunch time out in the grounds. Thought they weren’t allowed to go out in the grounds usually but who cared about rules, yeah.

He looked over at Harry, who was sitting gazing at the distant sky. His gaze was firm, steady and thoughtful. Louis felt a swooping feeling in his stomach as he walked towards him. Lately, he felt that a lot and it didn’t require Harry to be there. His name would be mentioned and Louis would fluster. Luckily, his tanned skin allowed him some secrecy as his blush didn’t show at times. And when it did, Zayn would shoot him knowing glances.

He was broken out of his trance when Harry noticed him approaching and tuned around to give him a smile. It made his face split in two with the width of it _(Eleanor called it his ‘Louis smile’ which made no sense to him. Why would Harry ever have a ‘Louis smile’? Does something like this even exist?)_

“Hi,” Harry said brightly. Louis couldn’t help but give him a similar enthusiastic ‘Hi’ too. The thing with Harry was, anything he did was adorable so Louis felt the urge to smile fondly the whole time. _(Eleanor called this Louis's ‘Harry smile’. He certainly didn’t have one. No, he didn’t.)_

“What’s up?” Louis asked him as he sat down beside him. They usually just sat there the whole time, talking about random things. Even the silence between them was never boring.

Usually Louis concentrated on Harry’s lips. Soon enough, he could only see his lips moving and the sound registering in his head but he didn’t know what was happening around him. He tended to zone out a lot- especially whenever Harry was concerned.

Harry looked a little nervous today, Louis thought. He kept fiddling with his bracelets on his wrist. This was one of Harry’s nervous habits. Usually Harry asked a question whenever this frown came on Harry’s face, which Louis was expecting now. He knew Harry’s habits like the back of his hand, that being acquired by the years of friendship.

“So.” Harry cleared his throat. “Who are you going to prom with?” Harry asked.

Apparently Harry also felt the excitement of the prom.

Louis wanted to go to the prom with only Harry but he chickened out. Once he nearly asked but at the last minute changed the topic. Like he said, “Will you come to the prom- dressed like a slob because I sure won’t. Let’s go shopping.” Or once when Niall asked him who he planned to go with and Louis said, “I’d like to go with Har- anyone one who’d like a bad dancer. You know, I dance really bad.”

So that was one of the few embarrassing things which happened to him in a week. He avoided the topic whenever it came and no one seemed to find that weird- well, except Zayn and Eleanor. Zayn would give him a knowing look while Eleanor reprimanded him, saying he needed to grow a pair of balls and ask him out. He didn’t know what was worst.

Louis looked at Harry again and a strange panic took over him. “Oh, I’m uh, going with Eleanor.” Louis winced. He regretted it the second it was out of his mouth. Hell he didn’t even know why he said it. But what was said was said

Harry’s face immediately fell. “Oh.”

Louis did not want to make him look like this. He wanted Harry happy. And for some reason, he wasn’t. Maybe because he might be the only dateless...

“Okay,” Harry said looking a little dejected. Quickly Harry put on a smile - which did not reach his eyes - to try and tell Louis everything was fine when it was not. Louis knew him better than that.

One thing Louis didn’t get was why was Harry suddenly so glum. He didn’t have a reason to be, did he?

“You?” Louis asked feigning nonchalance.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Harry said with a shrug. “But you know they say there is a prank or something. I think it’d be cool if suddenly everyone is splattered with banana pulp. What do you think?”

“Hilarious,” Louis said, laughing. More at Harry’s weird thinking that the maybe prank.

Louis dropped it at that. He knew Harry didn’t want to talk anymore on the subject when he suddenly starts talking about bananas or cats.

\--

The first thing Louis did after the school was over was, search for Eleanor. He found her talking excitedly to Perrie about something. He shoved his way till he reached the brunette and tapped her on her shoulder.

Eleanor turned and shot Louis a smile. “Hey Louis.”

“Hi,” he replied and leaned in closer to whisper. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Eleanor nodded and gestured Perrie to wait while she followed Louis to a side.

“What’s up?” she asked cheerfully before shooting, Louis who looked a little stressed out, a concerned look. “Something wrong?”

“I need you to come to the prom with me,” he said, mashing all the words together. Eleanor didn’t get it the first time and Louis had to repeat it slowly for her.

“With you? Didn’t you...” she asked a little befuddled. She furrowed her eyebrows together while looking at Louis for an answer.

He sighed. “I sort of told Harry that I’m going with you.”

“Okay,” she said after a minute, dragging the word. “Why don’t you tell him you’d rather go with him?”

She had been insistent that Louis asked Harry to come with him. But every time the topic came up, Louis would shy away and change the topic.

“I... I can’t,” Louis sighed. He was a coward and he knew it.

“Okay just this one time Louis, I’ll do you a favour. But next time you owe me one.”

Louis sighed in relief and smiled. “You’re the best, El.”

She smiled in return. “Only because I love you. Anyway I’ve got to prepare.”

“To look your best?” Louis said dryly.

She smacked his arm. “Oi, atleast be a little grateful. I’m doing you a favour.”

“And I’ll owe you for life,” he deadpanned. “But thanks.”

“You were lucky I didn’t have a date.” She started to walk away.

“Or you were waiting for me to ask you,” he yelled.

“You wish Louis, you wish,” she called back. He knew she was grinning.

Eleanor might rank as his third best friend _(in line after Harry and Zayn of course)_ and she always helped him in times of need. She didn’t complain once when he went to her crying about how he might be in love with his best friend. She had just patted his back saying that she had guessed as much.

Since then she had his back whenever he was near a nervous breakdown whenever Harry showed the slightest interest in someone else. She had persisted forcing him to confess his feelings to Harry but he had chickened out. No one just went around confessing their love to their best friends, did they?

Someone cleared his throat behind him and Louis whirled around to see Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry standing.

Niall had a mischievous glint in his eyes. “So you’re going to the prom with Eleanor, I heard.” He waggled his eyebrows and Louis rolled his eyes at him.

“No big deal, Ni.”

Liam nodded while Zayn shot him a surreal look. Harry just stood behind him looking oddly sullen. No one commented on it as they knew that he wouldn’t answer but Louis was a little troubled that Harry didn’t tell him, of all people what was bothering him.

“Fifa at my place?” Niall asked bouncing.

“Sure,” Louis sad and followed them to Niall’s place. Louis hung back with Harry and squeezed his hand. When Harry looked up, Louis gave him a reassuring smile. For a second, Harry looked happy but then it changed into something else.

If Louis’s smile looked a little forced throughout the day, no one had to know why.

-

“I can’t do this El,” Louis wailed, curling into a ball on his bed. It was a day before the prom and Louis couldn’t make himself go there to see Harry with someone else. He blamed himself for all the complications he created in his life.

“You can, Lou,” she assured patting his back.

“No,” Louis whined, snuggling closer to Eleanor who was hugging him.

Louis still didn’t seem to understand how he had got such an excellent friend as Eleanor. Normally, she would double as his fake girlfriend and covered when he messed up. They had been friends for two years now, after once when Eleanor came up to him and asked him out _(he agreed out of politeness)_ and gently let her know that he was not interested in girls at all.

She might have been, at that time the second person that knew his secret _(first one being his mother)_ and she had kept it. Not only this, but she had stuck around to handle all of his dramatics. Make no mistakes, she smacked his head right when he went a little over the top. _(She had thrown him out of the room when he had gone to her after Harry gave him a rose on Valentine’s Day for fun and Louis had been waxing poems of how theirs was a true love.)_ What he wanted to do in future, was drama. A little practice was good from now on.

“Louis,” she sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you that he likes you too? When will you believe me?”

“I don’t believe in lies,” Louis muttered stubbornly which earned him a smack on his head. Okay, now Louis was being a child and he knew it. But everyone can act like a baby and he was sad. So sue him!

“Look here Louis. If he gets jealous- I mean he will- maybe he will confess his feelings to you.”

“What if he doesn’t? It will mean he doesn’t like me.” He was afraid of the exact same thing. Harry might not like him and probably leave him if he said as much as he loved him. _(Woah love!)_. “All I am is a normal boy while he is Mr. Popular.”

“Don’t underestimate yourself, Lou,” Eleanor chided. “You are a wonderful person, accept that.”

Louis pouted. It was the exact same thing his mom and Harry said whenever he brought up the topic. Why didn’t they see that it was the truth? Harry had every other girl running after him. Why would he like a nobody like Louis?

Eleanor shook him as if she knew where his thoughts were heading.

“I think you’re right El.” He sighed. “Maybe I am overreacting to this.”

“You are,” she agreed and ruffled his hair. She got out of bed and clapped her hands together. “Now that you’re okay, let’s talk about prom.”

Louis groaned at the sudden chirpy mood of Eleanor’s. It was going to be a long day. He hid himself under the blankets to save himself from her but to no avail. She yanked the blankets to which Louis held on stubbornly.

“You can’t escape me forever Louis,” she yelled, still pulling.

He knew she was right but he couldn’t let her win that easy.

He held on and she pulled till in the struggle Louis fell out of the bed and Eleanor shrieked triumphantly. Whoever called her his third best friend. He’d have to demote her, he thought as he clutched his head crossly.

-

Louis took two deep breaths before getting out of the car. Not that he was nervous for this but for whatever was going to come later.

The fucking prom.

He rang the bell and counted for a few seconds. Six counts later, someone opened the door. Standing in front of him was Mrs. Calder.

“Hello, Louis,” she said sweetly. “You are looking absolutely gorgeous, let me tell you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Calder. You too, I should say.” He smiled bashfully. He always blushed whenever someone complimented him. A thing he was being teased on by all of his friends.

He was about to ask where Eleanor was but the clicking sound of heels was heard and Eleanor descended from the stairs. She was wearing a pale pink dress and her hair was tied in an elegant bun, not the usual swept down style she normally had. If Louis was into girls, he totally might have tried to hit on her. But he wasn’t.

“Who is this here? Where’s El?” Louis exclaimed, faking surprise. Eleanor as usual smacked his shoulder with a “Shut up.”

“On a serious note,” Louis continued. “You look absolutely gorgeous.”

“You copied my line, Louis,” Mrs. Calder chided.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Louis said grinning at her.

“Oh you tosser, can’t be original now, can we?” Eleanor reproached, feigning disappointment.

Louis rolled his eyes. “And I’m a drama queen they say.”

“Oh shut up,” Eleanor said. “Now let’s get a move on or we’ll be late.”

With that they set off to the car, waving Mrs. Calder goodbye and smiling at each other.

As they entered the venue, Louis was greeted by a ball of bleach blond hair in his mouth, as Niall ran to greet him.

“You look great, Lou,” he said. “You too, El,” he added turning to the other.

Niall had come with some tall brunette whose name Louis forgot as soon as he was being told. Zayn had come with Perrie _(as expected what with all the brooding Louis had to endure, whenever Perrie had gotten a boyfriend or something, from Zayn)_. About time atleast someone got a happy ending. Liam was a little far away with Sophia, his current girlfriend, laughing over something. He waved at them but did not come over. Louis mentally planned all the teasing he was going to do to Liam the next time they met.

But these weren’t the ones Louis had wanted to meet. The one curly haired brunet he wanted to see so dearly was nowhere to be found. Eleanor squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“He might be somewhere here and he’ll come,” she whispered. “Don’t worry,” she added, patting Louis’s arm. Louis tried to believe her but he just couldn’t. The last few days were tedious for him as Harry avoided meeting him. He would say a few words and left, lying about some work he had to do.

Louis didn’t know who he was coming with too. He thought it might be one of the girls that he was so often spotted with but he couldn’t narrow them down to one. After all, there were far too many to count.

Just when Louis thought, Harry was avoiding him, he came. Turns out, Harry was a little late due to some problems. The first thing he did was, come up to Louis smiling his ‘Louis smile’ _(Eleanor said that, not him)._ She excused herself saying she needs to powder her nose or something. Why did she need to do that, was above Louis. She had the most obnoxious looking nose which make up did no help whatsoever to make it pretty.

Louis said, “You have the most obnoxious looking nose which makeup does no help whatsoever to make it pretty, El, so why make the effort.”

She hit him on his arm, which he clutched dramatically. “Ow.”

“Didn’t hurt much,” she said as she strode towards, what Louis assumed was, the ladies room.

When Louis turned, he was met with dazzling green eyes staring at him. Louis’s heart started beating double its usual speed.

If Louis thought Harry looked good with normal clothes, he would say he looked like a proper angel wearing a suit.

Harry was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath. In his coat pocket was a tiny rose-like thing. His hair was as curly and unruly as usual which went well with the cocky smile on his face. Louis was certain he had died and gone to heaven for no human could look so good.

Louis probably said the last part out loud as Harry ducked his head, smiling shyly with his adorable dimple peeking out.

Louis felt the urge to poke the dimple so he did. Harry smiled even brightly. The sun itself had to bow down in front of Harry and accept that he was the brightest of them all.

Enough with the poetics now Louis, he admonished himself.

“You look handsome too, Louis,” Harry said bashfully.

“Oh yeah, should I hand you a mirror or something cause you look absolutely gorgeous, Haz.”

If Louis thought, no one could be as red as Louis when being complimented, he was so wrong. Harry looked redder than a tomato at the moment.

Someone tapped Harry’s shoulder. “Ready, Harry?”

“In a minute,” Harry called out without looking behind and then turned to look Louis in the eye, expression apologetic. “I’ve got to go, Lou. Hope that's fine?”

The older lad nodded. “Wait.” Louis stood on his tiptoes and straightened Harry’s collar which was a little folded. “There.”

Harry thanked him and turned on his heels _(not gracefully, mind you, as he tripped a little while going)_ and went towards wherever he was being called to.

In a way, Harry was like Bambi as he tipped over seeming non existing things, or his feet, as he walked. Girls _(Louis too)_ found it very adorable. Especially when he apologized with that sinfully cute dimpled smile. He even apologised a dog once which Louis teased him a lot _(though he couldn’t help gushing to Eleanor how cute it was later)_.

As soon as Harry left, Eleanor came up beside him as if she was waiting to do so from ages. When he voiced it out she said, “Of course I was waiting for him to leave. If you haven’t particularly noticed, he doesn’t like me much.”

That was absolutely not true he wanted to yell but he thought of better than to actually say it. She would lecture him right there giving all the instances and all. He certainly didn’t plan to spend his evening like this thank you very much.

Someone cleared his throat on the mike. “May I have your attention, everyone.”

“Ooh,” giggled Eleanor. “Time for prom king and queen.”

“Bet you a fifty that Harry is the king,” Louis whispered over the presenter’s words.

“You’re just biased, dear,” she said eyes glued to the stage. “Okay, I accept.”

Louis grinned. He knew he was going to win the bet. He was so winning it.

“And for the prom king we have,” the presenter’s voice boomed. “Harry Styles.”

“I won,” Louis proclaimed extending a hand. “Give me the money.”

“Fine,” she muttered pulling out the sum from her purse and handing it to Louis. He proudly pocketed it. He was happy for Harry and also happy that he won because of Harry _(its Harry all the way to the core)._

The crowd cheered as Harry took the stage, grinning shyly. He looked over at where Louis was and gave him a beaming smile. _(“So cute,” Eleanor gushed. “Shut up, El.”)_.

The queen was the head cheerleader- Taylor Swift. Did she have to, Louis thought, as he glowered at the dancing pair. He didn’t like that girl. Not one bit and from the limited conversation they had had, the feeling was mutual.

The main reason he disliked her was due the fact that she had the biggest crush on Harry and everyone knew it. Wait cut that- everyone _except_ Harry knew that. Harry, oblivious to Taylor’s smug smile, was dancing with her. As soon as the song changed, however, Harry left her side to rejoin Louis at the corner he was standing.

Taylor sent a glare his way and Louis sent her a smug smile. Seemed like the situation was reversed now.

Turns out, Harry had turned up dateless. Not because no one had asked him but Harry said something vaguely about not wanting to burden himself with anyone. Louis was a little elated at the fact. He had this shit eating grin which Eleanor had to slap away. _(“Someone had to do that,” she explained shrugging while Louis glowered.)_

But that was it. Louis was a little disappointed at the fact that Harry didn’t confess his undying love for him. Not that Louis expected it, but it _not_ happening hurt the same. He had danced with Eleanor a bit, who then danced with Harry too. But that was it.

He was deflated the while ride home and did not cheer up when Eleanor consoled him. He dropped her home and went straight to his own house. He parked his car and tiptoed inside, not wanting to meet his mom and answer her worried questions. Right now, he wanted to be left alone.

-

The next day Louis spent the day wrapped up in a blanket eating a bowl of ice cream while watching ‘Love Actually’. He chose that film as it was a favourite of Harry’s and it reminded Louis of him.

He was such a cliché.

He had refrained Eleanor from coming- which knowing her, so wanted to but thankfully listened to Louis.

The next day, he was cooped up in his room, sleeping on his bed. Eleanor was banging at his door from half an hour now and Louis didn’t want her sympathy or kind words. He just wanted to be left alone.

“Leave me alone,” Louis shouted.

“Open the bloody door Louis,” Eleanor yelled. “Or I’ll break it.”

“You can’t.”

“Oh, try me,” she challenged, all the time banging. Louis thought she probably could knock down the door at the force with which she banged.

Louis hid his head under the pillow to abate the noise. It didn’t help much but it worked for the time being. After some time Eleanor left but not without shouting.

“I’ll be back, Louis,” she threatened. “And I swear I’ll be in your room when you wake up.”

“You wish,” Louis wanted to bellow but he didn’t. He just wanted her to leave - which she now did - and if he spoke anything, she might come back.

He punched the pillow in shape and buried his face in it. He didn’t want to face school again. He didn’t want to see Harry. No, he wanted to see Harry but he didn’t really want to _(Now he was just confusing himself)_. Actually he didn’t want to see anyone now. He just felt like lying here for the rest of his life- complaining about his ruined day and his mistakes. That seemed like a very good idea. _(Oh, enough being dramatic, he said to himself)._

He just wanted Harry to like him- not as a friend but like more than a friend. He wanted to take Harry on a date, hold hands and watch the sunset together. Was it too much to ask? _(Too much influence of Eleanor made him a little sappy)_.

Louis’s thoughts faded as he slept. The only thing he last remembered was him thinking of kissing Harry as the night set in, cuddling as they fell asleep and calling each other boyfriends.

_(That’s it. Too much of romantic films and Eleanor was never a good combination. He needed to shun those from now on)._

-

He opened his eyes and shut them immediately as sunlight invade his sight. He squinted a little and saw that the curtains were wide open. Funny, he didn’t remember keeping them open yesterday. He thought he had closed them.

But he realized it wasn’t the light which had woke him up. He saw Eleanor sitting on his study table, waggling her feet in the air as she bit into an apple. Just Eleanor, he thought groggily as he shut his eyes.

Eleanor!

His eyes flew wide open and he let out a _(manly)_ squeak as he saw Eleanor. She had noticed him wake up and was now smiling at him. She waved her apple and took another bite out of it as if she didn’t notice Louis staring at her open mouthed.

“How did you get in here,” he managed to say after a minute of silence.

“Told you I could, didn’t I?” she said smugly, waggling her eyebrows.

Louis groaned. Never underestimate girls again, he noted. They are too cunning for him.

_(Though he would admit, Louis was a little in awe of Eleanor completing her threat.)_

“But how did you manage to get in,” he asked. He wanted to know how she had come in without breaking the damn door.

“Simple,” she said, shrugging. “I asked Harry to get in through the window and he opened the door for me.”

Harry! He made a _(very manly)_ squeak as he heard that Harry had been here. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he tried to remove the last remains of sleep from his eyes.

“You shouldn’t have done that, El,” he said turning over to his other side.

“You didn’t want me here?” a deep voice asked him.

He was met with two big green eyes staring at him from the other side of the bed and Louis inched back. He didn’t realise he was already at the corner of the bed and slid down the side in his hurry to shift away. His legs were a little tangled in the bed sheets and stayed stuck in them.

In the end, Louis’s torso was down the bed and legs stayed up. He was in an awkward position with his head and back touching the floor while his feet were on the bed.

The same green eyes along with a curly head popped from above. “Lou, are you okay?” Harry asked. He looked very concerned with his eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m fine?” The sentence was more of a question than of a statement.

Harry held a hand for Louis to hold on to and pulled him back on the bed. Louis shifted a little and untangled his legs from the sheets. He looked at Harry a little nervously. He couldn’t believe he was here.

“Oops!” Louis muttered, shyly.

“Hi,” Harry replied brightly. Louis remembered back to how these were the exact same words they said when they met for the first time. _(They had met in the school bathroom when they were ten and twelve after crashing into each other.)_ The both of them smiled at the memory.

Eleanor made a sound. “No time for shy smiles and silent conversations, okay.”

Both boys pointedly ignored her.

Finally it was Harry who broke the silence. “Oh um, how was your last two days?”

“Miserable,” Eleanor muttered.

Ignoring her again, Louis said, “Good, good.” He sighed. “Not so good without you, Hazza.”

_(“That’s right,” Eleanor said. “Here’s the truth.”)_

“Me too.” Harry, for a second stared at Louis. “I want to tell you something.”

Louis nodded tentatively.

_(“Oh my god, yes.”)_

“Louis,” Harry drawled in his low voice. “I wanted to ask you to the prom but I was too big a coward.” Louis gasped. “And then you said you are going with Eleanor so I thought you wouldn’t want to go with me.”

_(“Yes, I told you Louis, yes.”)_

“I always wanted to go with you, Haz.” Louis nodded. “I guess I was scared you’d reject.”

_(“Terrified”)_

Harry smiled shyly, with his dimples making an appearance. “I like you, you know, more than a friend. From quite a few years actually.”

“You do?” Louis asked. He was so happy, he could dance.

Harry nodded.

_(“If you had just listened to me, you could’ve got each other sooner. You are two idiots.”)_

“Shut up, El,” Louis yelled. “I don’t want _mmphf_.”

The rest of Louis's sentence was stopped in Louis's throat as Harry kissed him.

_Harry kissed him!_

Louis kissed him back, pouring all his thoughts and feelings into that one kiss. Louis tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls as he pressed himself closer to the younger boy. Harry kept one of his hands in Louis’s hair while the other on his waist, holding him in place. They stayed like that for quite a while.

When they finally pulled back, Harry was a little nervous. “Would you, uh, would you like to come on a date with me.”

“Yes,” Louis squealed _(manly, thank you very much)_ and kissed Harry on the lips once again. The both of them ignored Eleanor in the background, who was now making gagging sounds.

Harry gave Louis a special ‘Louis smile’ and Louis gave him a ‘Harry smile’ _(Yes, those smiles existed, Louis admitted, as he stared fondly into the bright green eyes)._

Eleanor was now bouncing on her place. “I’m the best matchmaker ever. I should, like open a company or something. I’m so great. I totally knew this would happen. Yes.”

“Shut up Eleanor,” Harry and Louis said at the same time, rolling their eyes at the girl’s childish behaviour.

Eleanor bounced out of the room shouting, “Harry. Louis. Larry. I’m the biggest shipper ever.”

Harry and Louis smiled as they looked into the other’s eyes. They knew they had everything they wanted in each other. As much as they didn’t want to admit, Eleanor played a massive hand in it.

“I love you,” Harry said.

“I love you too,” Louis replied softly.

As Harry leaned forward to kiss Louis, they fell over the edge. Harry looked down at the older boy through his lashes. “Oops!”

“Hi.”

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note:**

> i have a 'hi and oops' love so sue me. if there are any mistakes, i apologise.  
> comments and kudos are appeciated.  
> i'm on twitter [@rainbowslovehl](https://twitter.com/rainbowslovehl) come and say hi (oops!)  
> and a rebloggable post is [here](http://rainbowsandlovehl.tumblr.com/post/152062118068/title-say-i-love-you-when-youre-not-listening)


End file.
